A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slide projectors and more particularly to a slide tray position sensing arrangement that is controllable to sense the position of two different slide tray types having a different number of slide positions.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Various control apparatus are known for slide projectors to control positioning of the slide tray to a slide position and the operation of a slide changer to present the slide to a viewing position. These various control apparatus are controllable in either a manual mode or a random access mode. Arrangements of this type, for example, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,296,727, 3,225,652, 3,299,554, 3,895,864, 3,907,414, 3,924,942, 3,566,370, 4,041,457, 3,510,215, 3,644,027, 3,733,122, 3,652,155, 3,623,803, 3,700,320 and 3,732,546.
While the above described control apparatus of the prior art are generally suitable for their intended use, it would be desirable to more accurately control slide tray positioning and to provide a slide tray position sensing arrangement that is selectively controllable for appropriate detection of the slide positions of two tray types having a different number of slide positions.